Kidnapped
by AU Pripper
Summary: Alternate Universe. Kowalski leaves the house to go look for the criminal that's rooming the city. That was a mistake. That's what he was waiting for. Private is gone, trapped by the criminal.
1. Chapter 1

Private looked outside the window then at the tall penguin. "You're leaving? RIGHT NOW?"

Kowalski nodded. "Yes, I have to see if i can catch him this time."

The young bird sunk in his chair. "Be careful." He muttered.

Kowalski ruffled his feathers, "Don't worry, I will." He swung the door open then closed it behind him. Into the dark night. Private yawned then snuggled into the chair. They were more comfortable than beds anyway. He was disturbed from his rest by a sudden crash. He jumped off the chair. At that time, the lights went out.

"K..K'walski? Is that you?"

No response. He failed to hear footsteps behind him. Something grabbed him then a cloth was pressed to his beak. He held his breath. No, no, this couldn't be happening!

"Don't hold your breath...You might die." A husky voice whispered.

Three minutes later, I just had to breathe...My eyesight went pitch black.

**OH I'M SO TIRED... Its only morning.. **


	2. Chapter 2

Private opened his eyes. The room he was in was dimly lit. He tried to stand up but was pulled back down. Private looked at what prevented him from moving. Chains were holding him to the wall. He turned his head as he heard a door open. The younger began trembling and tried to rip his flippers from the bounds. A penguin was walking toward him. But not any penguin, the CRIMINAL.

He stopped in front of Private and looked down at him with a smirk. "Hello Private."

Private's blue eyes widen, "H..How do you k..know my na..name?"

"I have my ways."

The little penguin flinched and whimpered when the penguin cupped his cheek.

He smiled. "Shh, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to know what Kowalski's planning."

Fear stormed in his mind what could happen if he told this criminal. "N..no, I won't!"

The penguin lets go of his cheek and turns his back on him, "Suure, you won't." Strangely, he sounded amused with Private's answer.

"I won't..." Private whimpered.

He turns to face the smaller. Private's sky, blue eyes widen as he saw the cloth in the other's fin.

He didn't want to fall asleep again!

"N...No!" Private squirmed as he walked over.

He buried his head into the wall.

"Now, now Private. If you won't tell me anything, I have no use for you to be awake."

Private didn't react to the other kneeling to his level.

"Come on Private, cooperate."

Private shakes his head. Suddenly, the penguin grabs his chin and forces him to look at him. The shorter whimpers. The other pushes the cloth against his beak. Private lets out one more whimper before blacking out.

**OH GOSH. MY BACK HURTS! Anyway, review please. Because to update I need reviews so I know the story doesn't suck. That's why I'm not updating on my Sweet Pripper account. Because I won't get a frigging latest update. **


	3. Chapter 3

Private groaned then opened his eyes. The penguin from before wasn't there. The young bird only knew a few things about him. His name was Skipper and he was the criminal that Kowalski was tracking down. Skipper was known for kidnapping, killing, and even torturing. Private sighs, what was the point of putting him to sleep? I mean, WHERE would he escape? Well, unless you count that window. Oh for heavens sake, HE WAS CHAINED!

"Ready to tell me now?"

Private turns to look at Skipper.

The younger gulps. "Um..Um.. Kowalski can't stop you if I do.."

Suddenly a gruff voice sounded from outside the room. "Skipper!"

The older penguin scowled then left the room.

"Why hasn't the kid spilled the beans yet?"

"I'm working on it!"

"Well hurry! We need to figure out Kowalski's plans, or we'll be over. We need to throw him off our tail, forever."

Private gasped. N..Not Kowalski. Skipper walked back in. He seemed to be holding something behind his back.

"I didn't want to come to this..."

He held whatever he was holding up to Private's head. The younger froze at the feeling of cold metal pressing against his feathers. It was a gun.

"Are we going to do this the hard way? Because I'm sure you don't want me to pull this trigger."

Private found himself breathing rapidly. He didn't want to tell, but he did not want to die either.

"H..He's try..trying t..to fin...find you..your hide..hideout so.. so he c..can bu..burn it dow...down."

Skipper pulled the gun away. At that moment, the window broke as something broke through it. Private's eyes widen, it was a bomb! Skipper, using one flipper, undid the chains on the young penguin. Then grabbed his flipper and pulled him out the door. There were three other penguins standing around.

"We need to get out of the building, there's a bomb."

Their eyes widen then they rush out of the building. Private was tugged out. Suddenly the buliding sounded out in a loud boom, the structure slowly burnt. (I know it sounds lame, but bear with me)

"Skipper!" The penguin turned to see a tall penguin advancing tooward him.

Kowalski saw Private in Skipper's grip and his eyes narrowed.

"Let him go Skipper."

Private let out a short gasp as Skipper's fin went around his neck then he felt the gun against his ear. "Don't even think about coming closer Kowalski, or I'll kill him."

The smaller penguin whimpered. Kowalski clenched his flippers, he did not see this coming...


	4. Chapter 4

Kowalski glared and stepped forward. "You wouldn't dare!"

"I wouldn't?" Skipper slyly settled the gun against Private's throat.

The younger shook in fear.

"I might."

Kowalski growled, moving closer. Skipper glared, pressing the gun firmly. Private's eyes filled with panic. He could hardly breathe!

"You're killing him Kowalski!"

The flat headed penguin put his flipper on the trigger. Private cried out weakly. Kowalski froze and backed away. Skipper drew the gun back and fired a bullet. A pirceing scream filled Private's ears. He watched as his friend fell to the ground, blood seeping from his chest.

Private's sky, blue eyes widened. "K..Kowalski!"


	5. Chapter 5

Private was in total shock at the body that had fallen over, that he didn't notice one of the penguins behind Skipper aim a gun at him.

Skipper gave him a look, "What ARE you doing?"

The other just rolled his eyes. "Obviously we don't need him anymore."

Private spun around with big eyes as another shot was heard, the penguin slumped over. The younger was unable to react as Skipper pretty much shot everyone around him dead. Private felt like he couldn't breathe, he wobbled then impacted the ground.

* * *

><p>His sky blue eyes opened. For a while, he just laid there. Then it hit him, the criminal kidnapped him, Kowalski got shot, he shot his-um his gang? He sat up, only to see a rope tightly around his foot. He wiggled his foot, it was rubbed against him, making his poor foot burn. Private looked around, he seemed to be laying on a couch in a pale room. But how is that possible?<p>

Skipper's hideout was destroyed.

There was a sound of a door creaking open making Private turn his head. He shook slightly. He couldn't help but wonder what HE would do to him now. Hopefully letting him go. Skipper stared down at the little penguin. He didn't know what to do at the moment, but he knew that he went through all this trouble to get him. He was NOT going to just let him go.

"Why..?" His soft voice brought him back to earth.

Skipper didn't reply, he just kept staring at the smaller's face.

"Why aren't you killing me? Y-You killed my friend..What else do you want from me?"

Private gave a little squeak as a firm flipper went under his beak and tilted his face up.

**There I updated, happy? :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Blank. That's all his mind could see as he balanced himself with one flipper. **

"**You're not getting him, can't you understand that?" **

**He glared at the taller penguin. **

**A small smirk curved on Skipper's beak, "Dream on." **

* * *

><p>"Do you think you could answer a few questions?" Private nodded slightly instead of speaking.<p>

Skipper let go of his beak and stepped back, giving the younger some space.

"Why were you with Kowalski?"

Private tapped his flippers together nervously. "Well, he just took me in.. Nothing special really."

"Did you live with anyone else?"

"N-No.." Private whimpered, realizing that no one was going to be coming.

His next question caught him off guard, "Would you like some food?"

"P-Pardon?"

"Food, do you want any?"

"S-Sure..."

"Alright then, I'll be right back." Skipper headed towards the door but stopped. "Private?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Don't think about leaving."


	7. Chapter 7

Private examined the rope, the other end was tied to the couch leg. The door opened again but he didn't look up. Not even when a plate was set on the couch. Private stared at the sandwich but didn't touch it. What if It was poisoned?

"Not going to eat?"

"N-Not right now."

Skipper muttered something then left again. Going who knows where. Private bought his fins up to his face and finally cried right there. He's been kidnapped by someone who's most likely going to kill him, his only friend is dead, his old life is history. What else could he do?

* * *

><p>He must of fell asleep, why else did he get a rude awakening? The rope was taken off but he was dragged to a room with gray walls and black floor. HE wasn't exactly awake so everything was pretty much a blur. Except for the part where he fell off a bed. He stared at the ceiling with a stretch.<p>

He didn't know how to get out of this mess. Thankful there's a shower but clueless how to get out of this nightmare of his. The door opened and he sat up sharply. Skipper was coming toward with a rope. He trembled but didn't move away. He sighed quietly looking at his tied up foot to the bed.

"Why do you insist on tying or chaining me? Its not like I have anywhere to escape to..."

"You might run off to the police." He went silent for a few moments. "Do you want lunch?"

Private stared at him, "Why."

"Obviously because you need to eat."

"No. Why aren't you killing me?"

Next Skipper just stared at him. Then left without answering. Oh he knew why. Private just wasn't ready to know. After getting an Sandwich, he brought it back to Private. The smaller bit it carefully, fearful that it was toxic. He waited a few seconds then continued to eat.

Skipper watched him closely in a creepy sort of way, Private noticed it out of the corner of his eye. His cheeks flushed pink.

"...You still haven't told me why you haven't killed me."

**EVEN In AU Skipper somehow finds a way to be a perv. .-. **


	8. Chapter 8

Skipper firmly grasped Private's fins. The younger winced slightly.

"...I can't tell you yet."

"What kind of excuse is that?"

Skipper brushed some of the other's ruffled feathers down. "Maybe I just want to keep as a pet."

To that response Private shrank back, "WHAT?! Why would you do that?!"

Skipper smiled, "Because, that's what most people do with cute things."

After that, Skipper mostly left Private alone except for leaving sandwiches in the room.

The small penguin turned his head as he only heard silence.

Did Skipper leave or something? Probably to kill or steal something.

Skipper stared at the dirt ground as he walked, he hoped Private wouldn't try to bite the rope off then escape. He would have to get back there as fast as he could.

_Skipper's flipper grasped around the sword that had been struck in his side. With a hard tug, he twisted it out with a hiss of pain. He slashed it sideways. The penguin who had attacked him first, held a flipper to his cheek which now had a cut._

_"What makes you think I'm letting you take him away? You'll probably just kill him!"_

Skipper shook his head.

It was hard to believe Private actually lived with that tall freak! Kowalski wasn't who Private thought he was.

**I'M GOING TO SEE PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR TODAY! IN 3D! ;) AT NIGHT. **


	9. Chapter 9

Skipper sighed, laying his flippers behind his head as he stared at the ceiling of his room. He was taking a break from making cereal. He really did try but for some reason, he thought you were supposed to cook it. Seven days have passed ever since he kidnapped Private. To be honest, the little penguin hadn't spoke much. Skipper only saw him when he brought in food. Right now, he could hear the shower running. He shook his head.

'I swear, he takes showers as often as girls do.' He thought amused.

Skipper knows how much that rope burns his foot, so he takes it off when he's in the house. But puts it on when he leaves. He was currently trying to make something different for the younger since it must be boring eating the same ting in a row. Oh well, he'd have to stick to the sandwich. Suddenly a door opened, soft footsteps rang out, then another door slammed. Skipper made the usual then walked over to the closed door and knocked on it. He could just walk in, but last time he did that; Private screamed at the top of his lungs.

A few moments later the door opened and the little penguin quickly went back on the bed. His feathers were still slightly wet, thank all things that he was able to ignore that. The first thing Private noticed was the bag Skipper brought in. The smaller hid under the blanket as if that would help. He set the bag down then pulled whatever was in there out.

Private poked out with a confused glance. "What are those for?"

"Reading Obviously."

"Why?"

"So you won't get bored."

"Oh..."

Private shrugged then began to eat the sandwich that he brought in. Skipper couldn't take it anymore, he sat next to the younger and started stroking his feathers.

Private flinched with a squeak, "W-What are you doing?"

"Hmm, its normal to pet a PET is it not?"

The short penguin went silent and tensed as he felt the firm flipper going through his feathers. Skipper then stopped, got back on the floor then walked out the door, feeling his surprised look on his back. He looked back for a split second to see Private's head tilted to the side with a questioning look on his beak.

**The movie was so good! Even though they're supposed to be brothers, I considered a lot of Pripper in it. **


	10. Chapter 10

Private was reading one of the books he got from Skipper when the door opened. He looked at the window which was near the bed. It was dark out.

_'Time for the rope...'_ he thought numbly.

Private extended his foot out without taking his eyes off the pages. He felt a questioning glance from the older.

"The rope burns my foot." He said gesturing to the bandages on his foot.

Private felt the rope tighten around his small foot. The limb relaxed and he continued to read. He frowned, feeling the other's creepy stare.

The smaller turned his head, "What?"

"Nothing." A sandwich was shoved towards him.

Private snatched it, took a bite then looked at Skipper. "By the way, what was the smell?"

"Um, cereal."

"Excuse me?"

"I left it in the microwave."

Private covered his beak as his face twisted. He giggled. "You do realize you just add milk to it? Heat isn't involved."

Skipper shook his head then left the room. As soon as the door shut, the cute penguin began laughing wildly.

"OH MY **GOSSSH!** HE DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO MAKE CEREAL!"


	11. Chapter 11

Skipper jammed his flipper into the wall angrily. He had never failed to kill people or steal stuff! But the big hole in his problem was who he was going to kill. He was a tall penguin and just looked too similar to HIM. When the strong penguin saw him, he started to angrily shake. But he didn't move, that is until the victim woke up. A quick punch to the chest was enough to silence him.

Skipper punched the wall again.

Stupid Kowalski! Why did he have to make him angry like this!

He and a lot of scars underneath his feathers from years ago, from that fight with Kowalski. Even speaking his name made his blood boil. Then one thing interrupted his thoughts.

Private. Did he wake him up?

But he couldn't just go check, his flippers had blood dripping slightly.

* * *

><p>Private was in the middle of an exciting part in his book when he heard the front door open. He winced as he heard the door slam shut loudly. Then there was a yell then a loud sound. Next a grumble of pain, a sound of cursing then another loud sound. Private could tell it was Skipper's voice and he seemed to taking his anger on something. He crawled under the covers whimpering.<p>

**Tsk, tsk, Skippy. Anyway, review if you want more! Also guys, if you have any AU Pripper ideas for me to do, don't be scared to request them!**


	12. Chapter 12

Private groaned and stretched. Then winced as he felt his sore foot. Skipper never came in to take the rope off so it was really hard to sleep. The small penguin pushed the blanket off. He slid off the bed. He inched toward the door and opened it. (The rope would only go this far anyway)

"Skippah?" He asked softly.

Nothing. Private shivered seeing punched holes in the wall. He was about to close the door but heard a strange sound. He blinked then looked at his foot. Private took a deep breath then untied the rope off his foot. He walked out and followed the sound. He stopped at a door, he knocked.

"Skippah? You in there?"

Footsteps were heard then the door opened.

"What?" Skipper asked, sounding a bit irritated.

Private shifted uncomfortably. Skipper looked at his sore foot and half frowned, at the fact that he was stupid to leave it on that long. But also because he couldn't put the rope back on since the younger could take it off. Skipper slightly pushed Private to the side.

"Sorry about not taking the rope off, bad night."

"I heard..." He heard the small penguin mumble softly.

"I'll make you breakfast." Private heard Skipper grunt.

"Um, actually...How about I just make it?"

"...Fine."

Private walked over to the fridge and opened it.

He stared. 'I SWEAR, why does he think cereal goes in the fridge?'

He chose to just make a sandwich. And sat at the table while Skipper stared blankly at the TV screen. Private couldn't help but notice from the time he was kidnapped and seeing Kowalski. Skipper was acting strange.

"Private?"

"Um, yes?"

"You've been holding your sandwich for two minutes and not eating it."

"O-Oh." Private took a bite.


	13. Chapter 13

Private smiled as he breathed in fresh air. It had been forever since he been outside. Skipper had taken him in a dirt clearing then went off somewhere but not before telling him to stay put.

* * *

><p>Huh, looks like he was wrong. Nothing was over here. Skipper's guess, just the wind. He suddenly stopped in his tracks. Where the heck did he go? He glared.<p>

"PRIVATE!"

* * *

><p>Private must've gotten carried away with his joy of the outside and got himself...Lost. Hopefully he got back before Skipper noticed. Every step he took was like a needle pricking his heart. Worried what would happen if Skipper DID notice.<p>

"PRIVATE!"

His body seemed to freeze. Scratch that, IT DID freeze. Everything was a blur as he was pinned against a tree, a strong grip grasping at his neck; holding him up above the ground.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO LEAVE!"

"I-I'm sorry" The trembling penguin gasped out.

He could feel himself fading away as the grip tightened. He was going to DIE if he didn't act. Skipper let go of Private and smashed to the ground as the younger hit his stomach harshly with his feet. Private breathed in and out. He ran away from the scene.


	14. Chapter 14

Private had left Skipper in a daze. He knew Skipper would snap out of it and be more angry than before. He slowed to a stop. He could keep running but where would he go? Private sighed, unfortunately Skipper was his only option.

* * *

><p>Everything seemed to spin and blur. Skipper pushed himself up, only to feel dizzy. He grabbed a tree for balance. He looked around. He seemed to be the only one around. Then only flash backs were the only thing he could see.<p>

"No! You can't take him again!" Skipper continued to freak out, looking back and forth.

"Skippah?"

Skippered turned, The flash backs faded and reality came back. Private was standing there with a confused look on his face.

When Private came back, he fully expected Skipper to KILL him. Not start screaming to not take someone. Skipper was still slightly-OFF so he pretty much had to help Skipper walk back.

"Why do I even feel dizzy in the first place?"

"...I got lost and you thought I was running away so you tried to choke me to death. I had to kick you."

"..Sorry."

* * *

><p>Private laid in his bed. He was still trying to figure out what Skipper meant by 'you can't take him again'. Who on earth took someone from Skipper in the first place? He rolled out of bed and opened the door, going into the hall. He swore he saw some kind of computer when he took Skipper to his room.<p>

Ah-ha, there it was. It apparently recorded surveillance. He numbly clicked on a file. He nearly reeled back in shock, Skipper was fighting Kowalski but the older looked more wounded than Kowalski was.


	15. Chapter 15

Kowalski swung hit at Skipper's head. The flat headed penguin ducked with a glare. He staggered backwards as a kick was delivered to his stomach. Skipper looked dazed, the same dazed look when Private defended himself. The little penguin stopped the video and shut off the computer. This didn't really answer Skipper's freak out outside. He returned back to his room crying.

He was starting to get his doubts, who was the real criminal here?

Skipper grunted as he sat up on his bed. He slowly exited his room and carefully opened the door to where Private was. He was asleep, with a book in his flipper. Skipper slowly took it from his flipper and put it on the night table. He pulled the covers on the little penguin. Skipper turned off the light then left the room.

For a young penguin, he sure kicked him hard. He had completely forgotten how childishly happy the little guy was to be outside; he didn't consider the fact that Private got lost. Why did he have to overact in the monsters way possible. He may be a criminal but he didn't want Private to hate him.

**Thanks to everyone who reads this! This story has so many views :D **


	16. Chapter 16

Private sat up then blinked confusedly, he didn't remember putting a blanket over himself. He rolled out of bed and exited toward the bathroom but something strange. Food and candy was over the table. At that moment, Skipper in from his room. He stopped, seeing Private eye the food.

"Oh, you're awake."

"What's with the food?"

"I was going to organize it."

"Oh..." The young chose to help since he probably didn't know where everything went.

And, he didn't, he kept asking stuff about the food that sounded pretty silly to the smaller. As Private was putting away some butter, he felt a beak bury itself into his neck feathers.

This made him squeak, "Skippah?" It felt a little weird calling him by his name but whatever.

"Hmm?" There was a slight sound that sounded like sniffing.

"What are you doing?"

"Smelling your feathers obviously."

"But, WHY?"

"It smells good." Skipper started stroking his feathers making him shiver.

"Then use my shampoo if you like it so much." Private remarked rolling his eyes.

"Eh, it wouldn't be the same."

When they finally finished, Private went to sit on the couch. Skipper petted his feathers away which made Private swat his flipper and roll to the other side.

"..Did it hurt...?"

"No, it's just REALLY creepy."


	17. Chapter 17

"_Just give up Skipper, you're not going to win this." _

_Skipper glared, "Keep dreaming Kowalski."_

* * *

><p>Skipper shook his head as he sat up on the couch. He had to stop having these annoying flash backs.<p>

* * *

><p>Private was at the computer again, he didn't want to but he had to know what was going on. He looked at the videos again, Kowalski tried to stab Skipper with a needle but the flat headed penguin dogged with a look of panic. Then he staggered backwards as a punch was directed to his face.<p>

Then shot forward and attacked Kowalski's stomach. The taller penguin took a few dazed steps backwards. Private stared at the screen in horror. He didn't understand WHY these two were fighting. He turned off the computer and slowly walked away, with his flippers shaking at hs sides.

He chose to calm his nerves by watching TV, he half fell asleep in the progress. He heard footsteps but didn't bother to lift his head or move at all. He was just too tired to. He felt someone watching him while something covered him. He sleepily pulled it closer to him.

**The thing that covered Private was a blanket xD **


	18. Chapter 18

Private grunted as someone poked him. "No...Five more minutes Kowalski..."

The younger yelped as someone swiftly slapped his cheek. He sat up and held his stinging cheek. "What was that for?!"

Skipper glared darkly, he grabbed his flipper tightly, "DON'T ever say that name EVER AGAIN. Understand?"

Private whimpered with a nod. "I-I won't, I just f-fell asleep and..." He broke off crying.

Skipper let go of his flipper, only to reach toward his face. Private covered his face in an attempt to protect himself. There was a huge silence. Private yelped, feeling a tap on his shoulder. He turned for the older to shove him a bowl of cereal. Private ate it quietly.

Soon after he was done, Skipper turned on the TV then sat next to the younger. Private squeaked then tried to scoot away but the older didn't let him. The smaller watched blankly at the screen. A few minutes later, he squirmed out of the grip and went toward the bathroom.

"Where are you going?"

"To take a showah." Private replied simply.

* * *

><p>Private screeched hearing the door open, he dropped the book.<p>

Skipper smiled amused. "I wasn't even trying to scare you!"

Private folded his fins with a pout. Figures he only came in to bring a sandwich. While he was eating it, he didn't notice anything; until something cold went around his foot. Private looked over to Skipper putting the other end of a chain to the bed leg. He wrapped his flippers around himself and whimpered

. Skipper sighed and stroked his back, "Look Private, I know you don't like this. But I can't risk you running away."

No response, so he quietly left the room. Private sighed, laying against his pillow.

**YAY MORE STORY VIEWS! THANK YOU!**


	19. Chapter 19

"Stupid..Skippah...Leaving me chained to a stupid..bed..." Private grumbled as he wrested with the chain.

He looked toward the door as it opened.

"Now Private, there's no need for you to look at me like that." Skipper chuckled seeing Private's glare. "I know you're mad but I couldn't take any chances." Nothing. "Well I'm back, so I'll just unlock it."

As soon the chain was undone, Skipper was tackled to the ground. Private quickly left the room then locked the door. There was only a lock on the outside.

"WHAT THE-PRIVATE!"

The younger just simply smiled lazily then walked away from the door. He laughed softly, did he just lock Skipper in his room? Ah well. Private walked over to the computer.

* * *

><p>If you want to know, the little penguin is waiting for the devil to come, and murder him. Watching a video wasn't the brightest thing to do, but oh well. Private didn't expect to see Skipper grasping Kowalski's neck. "You're nothing but a <span>MONSTER<span>, we both know you aren't going to keep him around!"

Private suddenly heard a wood splinting sound. He turned around to see a _TICKED_ off flat headed penguin. He turned the computer off as Skipper tightly grabbed his flipper and dragged him back to the room. He re chained him then pushed him onto the bed.

"**LOCKING** me in wasn't very nice..."

Private glared right back at him, "Leaving me chained isn't **VERY** nice too."

All the sudden, Skipper broke off his glare. "You're right. My apologizes." Private slowly let down his guard. "However...You still locked me in the room so I have no choice but to punish you." Skipper smirked.


	20. Chapter 20

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Private struggled as Skipper TIGHTLY tried to tie his flippers together. "Stop struggling!"

He grasped the younger's fins and tightened the rope so tight, it nearly cut off circulation.

"Leave me alone!" Private screamed as the older grabbed his feet and tightly put rope there.

The small penguin's chest heaved with anger as he glared darkly. Skipper got off the bed and paced. When he had broken through the door, his first thought was to break Private's ribs.

"Locking me in was unacceptable but I still need to punish you..."

"Oh yeah, sure and tying up my limbs isn't enough." Private noted dully.

"No. I can give you two options. Option one, beat you."

Private shivered, he didn't really want to get abused to a wreck. "Nu-uh..."

"Option two, leave you outside overnight."

Private's eyes widened, "ARE YOU INSANE SKIPPAH?! THERE COULD BE BADGAHS OUT THERE!"

Skipper shrugged with a evil smile. He undid the chain causing Private to tear up and squirm as Skipper picked him up.

"No no no no no!"

He was just THIS close to breaking down.

"_Quit struggling_."

"I can't go out there! I rathah die!"

Skipper paused and looked down at the tearful penguin. "What?"

"You obviously don't care what happens to me! So just kill me like you do to everyone else!" Private sobbed.

"Private...Do you honestly believe that?"

Private shakily nodded.

Skipper took Private back to his room, putting the chain back on, and untied the ropes. "I don't want you dead Private, do you have any idea how hard it is for a criminal to be **nice**?"

No reply.

Skipper sighed, "Consider leaving the chain on punishment." He turned around then left the room.


	21. Chapter 21

Skipper looked at Private as he set something on the night table. "Well, you have a clock now."

Private gave him a sarcastic look. Skipper only chuckled, ruffling the feathers on his head.

For the longest time, Private was keeping back words that Skipper wouldn't really like. He just wanted to tell him that he was a monster. But he didn't. Suddenly something was put in his mouth. Private raised his brow as he saw it was a thermometer.

"You have a fever..." Skipper paused Private in a laying position. "Maybe you should rest."

"But I'm not tired."

The older shoved him a book, "Then read this until you are tired."

He left the room. Private shrugged, opening the book. Skipper sat on the couch then closed his eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Blood was in his mouth as he was punched in the beak. "Just give it up Skipper. The bait is staying here and that's final." <em>

"_No Kowalski, I'm not going to let you do this!" _

* * *

><p>Private blinked as the lights flickered off. He groaned. He was just at the good part! He rolled off the bed and went to the door and opened it.<p>

"Skippah?" He called out while glaring at the chain.

* * *

><p>Skipper jolted up. "Gha!"<p>

A boom of thunder had woken him up. It was dark in the room, the power must've went out. He grabbed a flashlight and went to Private's room. He tossed it on the bed. The younger sat up then picked it up, he turned it on.

"Thank you."


	22. Chapter 22

Private rolled over only for his face to bump into a feathery chest. His eyes snapped open. He almost yelped, seeing the older holding him in his sleep. Private couldn't tell if it was creepy or cute that Skipper chose to sleep in his bed. He must've had a nightmare, that was the only logical explanation.

Private carefully sneaked from Skipper's grip. He sat against the bed and waited. Five minutes later, Skipper woke up stretching. He slipped off the bed then felt Private's forehead. He frowned. Then surprisingly unlocked the chain.

Private yelped as the older hoisted him up. "What are you...?"

"Well the bed's a little boring."

He carried him out then laid the younger on the couch. Skipper put a blanket on him then brought him cereal.

* * *

><p>As much Skipper tried to keep Private on the couch. He wouldn't stop following him. He didn't think the kid would notice something was off about him.<p>

"I'm not going to stop until you tell me!"

Skipper sighed. "What do you know about Kowalski's records?"

There was no answer. "R-Records?"

Yes he knew. But Kowalski had said THAT was a rumor. But from what he seen, it was the truth. He slowly backed toward his room, then ran for it.

He slammed the door shut (which somehow got replaced), then pushed stuff in front of it.

"Private! Open this door!"

The smaller looked around some more. He was looking for more stuff when pain erupted his head. He fell over, clutching his head. Private closed his eyes as he yelped, sobbed, and whimpered in pain.

Suddenly the window crushed into pieces. A figure climbed in and grabbed his flipper. Private opened his eyes, but it was a blur. The figure stabbed something into his forehead.


	23. Chapter 23

He sat up with such speed that he was push right back down. His sky blue eyes opened. He could sense something wrapped around his forehead at the moment, but he didn't care. All it mattered that his head was aching. He tried to sit back up but flippers push him down.

"Private you need to stay down-"

Private muttered out something.

"What?"

His eyes narrowed into a dark glare. "Stay away from me."

The little penguin sat up, making his ears ring. "Lay back down! Your head-" Skipper tried to lay him down but the smaller's flippers pushed him away.

"Leave me alone!" Private tried to rip the bandage on his head off but Skipper grabbed his flippers, "What the heck are you doing?!"

The younger ripped his fins away, "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU MONSTAH!"

Skipper froze, staring at him. "W-What..?" Two seconds later he snapped out of it. "I'm just trying to help you!"

"HELP ME?! By trying to crack my head open?!"

"Pr-"

"It's all your fault! If you hadn't kidnapped me Kowalski wouldn't be dead! Why couldn't you have just left me alone?!"

Skipper glared then pinned his shoulders down, "MY fault?! You never truly knew his real nature! WHY ARE YOU SO FREAKING UNGRATEFUL! I could've killed you, but I didn't!"

"Then kill me you heartless monstah!" Skipper sighed annoyed then stabbed the side of his head with the same needle type thing he did before.


	24. Chapter 24

"Private?" Skipper walked in to see a lump under the blanket. "Are you awake?"

"Go away."

"Please, we need to talk."

"I don't want to."

Skipper sighed then put a bowl of soup on the night table. "At least eat..."

He left, but Private still didn't move from where he was.

/

Hours later, Skipper came back but the food was untouched. "Private, why didn't you eat it?"

Silence.

"Will you at least let me explain?"

"There is nothing to say about it. You tried to cut my head open."

"What? That IS not what I was trying to do."

"WHAT else could you be doing?!"

"You don't under-"

"Just go away." Skipper sighed but left AGAIN.

/

He was pretty sure he was drunk by now. What else could he do? Private was coldly shutting him out. The fact that he refused to come out of the blanket, hurt more than he ever thought it would. So he wanted to forget about this feeling that was in his chest.

/

Private stared confused. Skipper had broke his own beer bottle now and was throwing a fit over it.

"Why is life so unfair?! Just like I used to be like everyone else, but then he had to come in the picture and take him away!"

"Did you ave a brothah?"

"No. He was moore..Like a good friend of mine. Anyway, he took him away. So I did everything just to fin him."

'Fin him? He must mean FIND him.'

"I didn't ever get him back though."

"Oh and why is that."

"He no long remember me."

"Oh I see."

"Stupid Kowalski.."

Private froze at his words. "He hid him away so that I couldn't ever take him. He wanted him as bait, we fought for lon time."

Skipper suddenly grabbed Private's shoulders and leaned into him. "Stop pushing me away, please. You have no idea how much it hurts."


	25. Chapter 25

Private kept his back to the door as Skipper came in.

"Private you need to eat.."

"I'm not hungry." 'Guess he's somber now.'

"How can you not be hungry?"

Words from last night struck his mind, 'Stop pushing me away, Please. You have no idea how much it hurts.' Private sighed then turned towards him. "What did you do to me?"

Skipper paused, "What?"

"I know you did something to my head..."

"I gave your forehead a shot...Because you were close to getting a sudden rare kind of brain tumor."

Private froze. "W-What?"

"The reason why you were having a head ache was because of that." Skipper grabbed Private's flipper. "When you started tearing at the bandage, I was worried you were going to speed up the tumor. And that wouldn't give the medicine a chance to settle in." He sighed. "When I saw you holding your head and whimpering, I thought it was too late..."

It slowly dawned on Private. Skipper hadn't tried to killed him, he was trying to save him from death. And he had been a jerk instead of letting Skipper explain.

He wrapped his flippers around Skipper. "I'm so sorry... I've been a jerk..."

Skipper looked surprised at him but returned the hug.


	26. Chapter 26

"Hey Skippah, what happened to the window?"

"The door wasn't opening so I had to take the window."

Private stared at him. "So, you jump through the window."

"Yeah. So?"

"What if it rains? I'll be wet..." Private complained.

"Then you can sleep in my room."

"W-What?!"

"My window isn't broken so it wouldn't rain in there."

"Uh-I-Uh-Uh-WHAT? Thanks but no thanks!" Private turned his flushed face away. "I think I'll just take the couch if it rains."

"But the couch isn't as comfortable as a bed."

Private huffed, folding his flippers. "Fine. But ONLY when it is raining."

Skipper smiled satisfied. "Anyway, you'll need one week for the medicine to settle in. So you'll need to be careful for what you eat. Since you wouldn't eat all the soup."

"That reminds me...How did you manage to make soup?"

Skipper rubbed the back of his neck. "Actually a friend of mine taught me how to make it."

Private tilted his head. He didn't really think Skipper had any friends to begin with.

"Can this friend of yours fix the window?"

"Maybe. But if you miss the window that much, we can bury it and have a funeral."

Private rolled his eyes. "You're an idiot."

Skipper only chuckled at his statement. "Well I better go get you some soup."

Private whined. "But I want candy."

"Nope sorry." Skipper left.


	27. Chapter 27

SP stretched her body out like a cat then sat against the base of the tree.

"I see someone had a goodnight."

She turned around to see a flat headed penguin. "Hey Skippy! Where have you been?"

"It's a long story. I need to ask you something."

SP tilted her head. "About what?"

"I need you, to um, teach me how to cook soup."

"Since when do you eat soup?"

"It's not for me!"

SP smiled. "Well I'll help anyway!"

* * *

><p>SP scowled. "No no Skipper! You made it too hot!"<p>

"How can you even tell."

"I'm a mage you idiot!"

* * *

><p>"What did you put in this soup? Eggs? Next time use fresh can of soup!"<p>

_'THIS is going to take forever.'_ Skipper mentally groaned.

As they continued, SP threw stuff at him with magic every time he did something wrong.

"You should just give up, you're a disgrace to cooking."

"No! I'm going to make soup even if it kills me!"

And luckily for both of them, Skipper managed to make the dang soup right.


	28. Chapter 28

"Skippah? Can you please move? I need to get to the table."

He blinked from his staring then moved time, Private gave him a stare when Skipper pulled out a chair for him. Private was carrying a bowl of what he called fish stew but Skipper didn't believe it was a real food. Anyway, it had been a week so Private had recovered from his...head condition.

"Do you have to watch me eat every time?"

Skipper shrugged. Skipper's intense staring felt like he was worried someone would take Private away from him. It wasn't like he couldn't track them down and get him back.

"Sorry, I just...Missed you."

Private blushed slightly. "You did..?"

"Of course."

"What in the world is there to miss about me?"

Skipper bent down to nuzzle his neck. Then pulled back. "Well uh, your feathers smell good...?"

Private glared. "That's not a reason."

Skipper pretended to pout. "And why not?"

"It's shampoo! If you used it you would get the same smell!"

"No..Your scent mixed with shampoo is a completely different story."

"Whatevah." Two minutes later, Skipper didn't move from where he was. "You're in my personal bubble." Private whined.

"I know."

"Then can you please move?"

"Nah, I'm good."

Private stared at his half empty bowl. "Move or you get to take a shower with fish stew."

Skipper backed away. "Okay okay."

**Will someone review the last chapter of Twisted Fate DX How can I do the sequel for it?! If no one reviews the latest chapter! **


	29. Final

"I can't believe you watch this."

"SHH! She's finally realizing he's no good for her!"

Skipper watched Private for five more seconds then Private exploded.

"NO! Why are you giving him a second chance?!" The younger groaned.

Skipper chuckled. He turned off the TV.

"Uh...I WAS WATCHING THAT!"

"I know." He grabbed Private's flipper. "But now, you're going outside."

They were back inside in a flash. Private was curled in a all on the was VERY hot outside.

"WHY. NO WATAH?!"

"Sorry...? I'll just go get some... I know there are water bottles at the back of the house..." Skipper left out the door before Private could protest. The little penguin laid on the couch for a short while. Then there was a loud knock on the door. Private gave a confused look then went up to the door. He opened the door. Two penguins, who were on Kowalski's, uh team, stood there.

"Um...Can I help you?"

"Yes, do you know who this penguin is?"

Private squinted at the paper they held out. "No."

"Okay then, have you seen anything odd?"

"No, sorry."

"Oh and on our leader, you look familiar...Does your name happen to be Private?"

"N-No..."

One of them opened their beak to say something else but two shots rang out. They fell over, dead. Skipper was behind them with his gun.

"We need to go Private. Now."

The little penguin followed him, stepping over the dead bodies.

**Skipper's POV**

It just wasn't safe anywhere. Well except SP's place of course, but it was dangerous to keep Private around any longer. I didn't want to do this, I lost him years ago, Kowalski took him, I tried to get him back but I failed. And he doesn't remember who I was. I stopped in front of the house where I took him from.

"You can go now."

"What..?"

I turned towards him, his face only expressed shock.

"I'm a criminal Private...It's not safe for you to be around me. So you can go home now."

He whimpered. "No..I don't want to."

"..." I stared at him with a frown.

He walked closer and looked me right in the eyes. "I'm not going home. I don't want to."

"You're insane. Why would you want to stay? I'll lose you if you stay-" Private wrapped his flippers around me and buried his face in my chest. I froze in shock.

"I'm not leaving."

"B-but why the heck not?"

"Because you saved my life, you could've killed me with your bare flippers but you nevah did so it's impossible for you to lose me. You need me and I need you."

**No one's POV**

Skipper stayed silent for a while before hugging back.

* * *

><p>"Private do you want cavities?"<p>

"Do you want to turn into a romance sucker?" Private shot back, reffering to the book he was reading.

Skipper glared. "What is YOUR point?"

"You can't even kiss someone probaly, so you're hopeless at becoming a romanticist."

Skipper glared at him harder. Then walked over to him and grabbed his flipper, and pulled him closer. Private's eyes widened at the kiss. He stood there frozen as Skipper went back to where he was sitting.

Private's eye twitched. WHAT WHAT WHAT! SLAP!

"OW!" Skipper held his cheek. "WHAT was that for?!"

"DON'T KISS ME JUST FOR YOUR SMUG REPUTATION!" Skipper sped off with Private running after him, vowing to KILL him.

**Just in case you didn't notice...Skipper and Private do have a back story. I want to write a prequel to this. BUTTT IDK if I should. I probably only will if someone co writes it with me XD **


End file.
